Breaking Point Part 1
by Salvatore1912
Summary: Roy's having trouble dealing with his new life and the struggles that were throw at him with Thea. My version of Arrow. Sin/Roy Don't like it don't read it. My second story on this site
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Roy were are you going" Yelled a unraged Thea "Roy don't just walk from me!"

" I'm going for a walk Thea I need a break ok, I'll be back later"

"No we're not done her!" Stepping in front of him.

" Move"

"Or what, we're not done yet and I'm not letting you run off on me again."

Turning his head to the railing over looking the bar " fine if you won't move I'll find another way down" bolting over the railing.

"ROY, get back here!" Screamed Thea

" Jezz Speedy let the kid breath a little will ya."

Swing around "Ollie."

" What's wrong speedy?"

" it's Roy, he's been avoiding every change he gets the only time I see him is when we're working, he won't even answer my calls anymore."

" give him space." Commented Oliver

"I've got work todo I'll see you at home." Rushing down the stairs

~With Roy~

The Glades

Harpers home

"This place feels so empty" walking over to the small bookshelf, pulling out a brown paper bag "I'll go grab something to eat and then I'll tell her" throwing the door open, a breaking into a sprint heading to the café.coming to a cold stop the minute he opened the door.

"Well look who's here, we're you been Abercrombie?"

" Sin" a annoyed shy escaped his lips, sitting across from her " just the girl I wanted to see."

" I'm touched Abercrombie" pushing the half eaten muffin towards him " so trouble in pair induce?"

Standing up from his seat " come with me I've got something I want to show you."

" I'm pretty sure your girlfriend, won't like that Abercrombie."

"Just common sin."

~Back Alley~

" Alright so why'ed you drag me out here?"

Roy slammed his hand on a slab of concrete, smashing it

Grabbing his hand " holy shit Abercrombie, are you juicing?"

" I need your help sin, no matter what I do, it's getting worse everyday."

"Dose Thea know?"

"God no she'd never understand, I've tried to stay away but it's not working all we do is fight and then," pausing for a minute " I can't control my self, my anger isn't something you want to see sin, that's why I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"For her to stay away."

" Common Abercrombie how I'm I going to do that?"

~first story I'm doing on my own. leave your comments please, I'll be updating it whenever I get free time.

~Neptune


	2. Chapter 2

~Roy~

~Back Alley~

"Keep her away, there's no way that would work."

"What's left then" snapped Roy

"Hey man, I'm just trying to help here."

Letting out a long shy "I know, its just.."

"Your confused and have no clue what to do?"

"Yeah." Throwing his hands over his eyes

"Alright first things first let get out of his alley."

"Fine were to?"

Pulling out her phone "Your home?"

"Fine."

~Thea~

Harper's Home

"Were is he"looking at the clock "it's almost midnight" pulling out her phone " he better have a great explanation for this or so help me" the front door swing open and in walk Roy with Sin close behind.

"Thea?, what are you doing here?"asked Roy

"So this is why you haven't answer to me!" Yelled Thea

"What are you talking about?"

"You ran off yesterday,missed work today and haven't answered any of my calls or text!"

" I was busy."Snapped Roy

" you were busy, your always busy no matter what you never have time anymore, if it wast for work i'de never see you!"

Stepping between the two "Ok guys lets calm down here" sin chimed in

"Stay out of this Sin!" Snapped Thea

"Don't yell at her!"

" Let me guess you two are spending all your time together know, I should of know"

Slamming his fist threw the wall " leave know!"

" this is just like you Roy always pushing me away…"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Screamed Roy

A large bang was heard at the door "Mrs. Queen is everything alright?"

"Yes Dig everything's alright" turn to face Roy "I don't ever want to see you again."slamming the door behind her.

"Dude, that could of went better."

"You can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Mumbled Roy

" Yeah we'll deal with everything in the morning" stoping in front of the door " everything will workout In the end Abercrombie so no need to worry about it."

~Next Morning~

~Sin~

Slowly waking up " shit what time is it?" Looking around and not recognizing a single thing in the room " And we're the hell em I?" A single photo caught her eye a young man wear a red hoodie with A brown haired teen " that's right I'm at Roy's" getting up and heading for the kitchen " man Lets see what Abercrombie has around here I'm starving" coming to a dead stop near the family room, slowly walking over to the sleeping figure "Man he sure looks peaceful when he's asleep."

" Are you going to keep staring at me?" Questioned Roy

" I wasn't staring Abercrombie."

" yes you were" letting out a chuckle " what time is it?"

"9ish" a low grumble could be heard, causing her to blush

"Hungry?" Joked Roy

"Well if I remover correctly you eat my dinner last night."

"True, well there's a dinner down the street Common my treat." Throwing his hoodie on.

"Umm Roy this is ricks hangout and I really don't want to run into him anytime soon."

"Only dinner around, well take booth in the back and keep our heads down." Explained Roy

letting out a sigh of defeat "Fine."

~hour later~

"Common your kidding me right?" Questioned Sin

"Nope the thing went up in flames along with the cash."

" well you got lucky I guess could have been you instead."

"Well I be damned, we've been looking for you sin" commented Rick "come quietly and we won't hurt your friend there."

Placing this cup down " your Rick right?" staring him in the eyes " I'll make you and your friends there a deal, leave and I'll forget you bother use, stay and what ever happens is on you."

Pulling out a hammer " you little shit, if you really think your halfassed threat scared any of us your wrong, we're taking her and if you want to try anything I'll" A fist smashed his mouth in sending him over the counter into the coffie maker.

Roy grabbed both men by there throats "You two leave her, when he wakes up tell him the same understand?"Tighting his grip "understand?"two hands grabbed his arm

"Abercrombie stop your going to kill them!" Yelled sin

Releasing both men "let's get out of here Sin."

~ Later that Day~

Walking around the Glades

" Roy you should call Thea an apologies for last night."

"Why she's the one who flipped out."

"Yes that might be true but you should still call."

" no it's better this way."

Placing his hands behind his head "so how's the woman in the black leather doing?"

Giving him a death stair " she's fine." Snapped Sin speeding up her walk

"What'd I do?" Runny to catch up to her "Sin what did I say?"

"Nothing." She snapped

"Common tell me."just like that it clicked " owe know I get it, your jealous." Cracking a grin

"I'm not jealous Abercrombie,Lets just drop it alright."whispered Sin

" Fine I'll drop it but you were." Receiving a elbows to his side "told you." Coming to his front door

" Just open the door."Snapped Sin pushing the key in only for it to open " well that's not normal" opening the door more, only to see a man in a green hood standing in the middle of the room " you know I simple call won't kill you!" Grinding his teeth "what do you want?"

"Your behavior has changed my contacts have told me a lot of things Roy."his voice hidden with a scrambler

" And that's any business of yours why?" Questioned Roy

" anything that's a danger to my city is."

" so I'm a danger know?"rage begins to build

"Yes" his deep voice became much deeper

Just then sin enters with black Canary " We're on the same side here boys calm down"stated Canary

"Yeah common Roy's hasn't hurt anyone who's innocent, so let's all relaxed and talk this out. Requested Sin

"Thea Queen what happens with her?" Stated The vigilante

"What the hell are you talking about?" Snapped Roy

"Your not yourself Roy."

"How dare you." Whispered Roy " you break into my home and ruin a great day and here you are insulting me, who the hell give you the right to judge me, I've made my peace with what I've done."

"Answer the question." Just as he finished he was slammed into the table destroying the oak frame.

" I'm done being your Aaron boy.." Walking out the opened door

 **Another chapter up, figured I try to keep making them longer each time.**

 **Im always open to any suggestion on how to improve my writeing**

 **~Neptune**


	3. Chapter 3

"Set durning Seeing Red"

Days later

~Oliver~

"He Killed a cop Oliver" stated Sara

"It wasn't him it's the mirakuru, we can still help him."

"He's to far gone, how many people are we going to let him kill."

" there working on a cure."

"Ollie this is the same conversation we had before."

"He's not Slade."

"Yeah he's not but he's not Roy anymore he's to far gone."

" I can still save him." Sara turned towards the door

"A headshot is the only way to put him down."

~Roy~

Underpass

"Roy, this is all my fault, I hurt you both, I should be punished, someone hurts you they need to be punished Permanently." Whispered Thea

"I lied to you Abercrombie, I left you Its all my fault I should of went after you ."whispered Sin

" We need to pay Roy." stated Thea and Sin

Roy turning around heading strait to Verdant

~Thea~

Verdant

"so your telling me when he was missing he was injected with a drug?"

" yeah that about sums it up."

"That explains a lot."

The front doors were forced open and in walk a hooded man.

"Roy!" Yelled Thea runny Towards him " we're have you'd been?"

Sin grabbed her shoulder "Thea." A hand gripped her throat lifting her off the ground

"Roy put me down!" Thea chocked out only to be throw across the room, and began walking towards Sin.

Grabbing her by her throat "Abercrombie!"

"Put he down Roy!" Yelled Canary, Glock pointed at him.

"Listen to her Roy just let her go." Said the Hood pointing his bow at him.

"Common Abercrombie Listen to the man"begged Sin

three arrows in-betted themselves in his chest, dropping sin in the

" NO!" Screamed sin, rushing to him

" it's a very strong sedative don't worry he'll be alright." Commented the limping vigilante

" we're are you taking him?"whispered Sin

"Away from here." Stated hood

1 Hour later

~Sin~

"Ow that stings"cried Thea

"Sorry ." Replied Digg

"Aw common princess it's not that bad."joked Sin

"Alright, all done here" comment Dig "Get plenty of rest Mrs Queen" giving the man a quick nod as he walked away

"There's one thing that gets me." Replied Thea

"And that is?"asked Sin

"He threw me aside, and went after you." Thea explained

A light blush crept on her face " don't look into it to much princess" Replied Sin "you guys haven't been seeing to much of each other with doesn't give him a lot to be mad about." Explained Sin

"And you guys have?" Questioned Thea

quickly catching herself " no that's not what I meant." QuickRing standing up " it's just, you know what I better get going bye" yelled Sin

 **~The Next chapter going to involve a time-skip to when he is forced to fake his death.**

 **-Neptune**


	4. Chapter 4

(set after he faked his death and before he left starling city)

"Get as far way from here as you can roy ." Said Dig

"I know." Stated Roy

" You need anything jus.." stared Oliver but was

Cut off

"Get sin here!" Whispered Roy

"Roy, we know you…"started Oliver

"Oliver, I'm willing to disappear, no longer be Roy Harper all for you give up on team arrow for the greater good all I want is to see her one last time." Stated Roy venom leaking threw each word

Letting out a shy "Fine Digg can you please?" Asked Oliver

"She's down the street, kind of guessed the kid would want to see her." Replied Dig

5 mins later

"Well shit, look what you got yourself into Abercrombie." Joked Sin

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Said Roy pinching the brim of his nose

"Don't think your losing me that easy." Sin shot back, tossing a black bag at Roy

"Sin what's in this?"asked Roy

"My stuff Abercrombie, like I said your stuck with me."

"Wait what?"

"I took care of it Roy, new papers and a apartment paid for."Commented Dig

turning abruptly "You've known about her plain didn't you?"asked Roy trying to surprise his smile

"Of course."

"Just face it Abercrombie, your stuck with me." Commented Sin in her normal tone "Well common the nights still young." Pushing a smirking roy towards his car

"Good luck you too." Yelled Felicity

End of part 1

Sorry about the long break in between updates working a lot more, leavening me with no free time, I'll try to work on the next part but it will take time.

-Neptune


End file.
